


i'd jump right in and fall asleep

by lonelywheel



Series: when harry met drake [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywheel/pseuds/lonelywheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Harry saw when he got inside was the remnants of a party that looked like it had been over for a while. The music was still playing but the room was empty and there were red solo cups littering most of the surfaces in the room and even quite a bit of the floor. Harry picked up one of the cups and took an experimental sniff. It smelled strongly of cough syrup and Harry dropped the cup in surprise. Not a Bar Mitzvah then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd jump right in and fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alaserquest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaserquest/gifts).



> for jess, as a late christmas gift. because she's the only person who would skype with me for three hours about what would ever happen if harry styles met drake. i love you lots and i'm really sorry this is so short, but there will be more to come. i'm imagining it kinda like a sitcom. 
> 
> for everyone else, this is weird ass territory for me and i would like to apologize upfront. i am not gonna pretend i know a single thing about drake's personality, (let alone harry's), and i know nothing about judaism either. i hope no one is offended by this and if you are i deeply apologize it is not my intent. also, i am like 99% sure harry knows who drake is and like 45% sure drake knows who harry is so try and suspend all disbelief before you read this. thanks to hillary for the little bit of beta help. lastly, you should watch [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KCWqnldEag/) to set the scene.
> 
> also on [lj](http://singtherage.livejournal.com/2689.html)

It was a Monday. Or was it Thursday? No, Wednesday, he remembers now. It was a Wednesday because the boys had all had a day off of touring and while Harry had decided to explore the city, the rest had stayed in the hotel room, eating take out and watching shitty movies. He had put on a winter coat and a scarf and a pair of sunglasses, endured some taunts from Niall and a _be careful_ thrown after him by Liam on his way out the door, and went to explore. He’d been stopped by a few fans to take some photos and sign some shirts, but mostly it was quiet.

The sun had almost set when Harry walked past the church. The open door cast warm, yellow light onto the street as people spilled out, music playing loudly behind them, laughter on their mouths and Yamakas on their heads. Harry was immediately intrigued, heading up the wide cathedral steps, taking them one at a time instead of his usual two. Even more people were coming out when he got to the door and one of them held it open for him, giggling into their friend's ear and nodding away his thanks. 

What Harry saw when he got inside was the remnants of a party that looked like it had been over for a while. The music was still playing but the room was empty and there were red solo cups littering most of the surfaces in the room and even quite a bit of the floor. Harry picked up one of the cups and took an experimental sniff. It smelled strongly of cough syrup and Harry dropped the cup in surprise. Not a Bar Mitzvah then.

Harry was about to turn around and leave, no point in staying at a party that's already over, but something stopped him. Later, he would say it's because he heard someone moving around in the room off the main entrance. At the tim, though, Harry didn't hear anything. He wasn't really sure what drove him to walk through into the next room but he was glad it did.

Inside this new room was even more of a mess, and in the middle of it all a man sitting at a table. He seemed to be doing something on his phone. Harry took a step in and the man looked up, immediately catching Harry's eyes with his own. He had short dark hair and facial hair that looked like it had been precision sculpted by futuristic robots. The man looked wary and so Harry did what he did best.

He smiled at him.

The man smiled back.

Harry walked the rest of the way into the room and sat down at the table next to the man. The man put his phone down and looked up at Harry like he was expecting something. Which, to be fair, he probably was. Harry had just made himself at home. The man probably had a right to be confused. Harry looked down at the table, noticing for the first time the cake by his elbow. There were a few slices taken from the corners and one from off the side of the middle that looked like it had been scooped out with a spoon. Other than that, though, the cake was intact and looked like it had barely been touched. Harry wasn't sure why you would ever buy a cake for a party and then not eat any of it but the man looked to be a few years Harry's senior. He probably knew a bit more about parties than Harry did.

The cake had the words "Happy Re-Bar Mitzvah" emblazoned across the top and bottom in red letters. A smiling face looked up at him from the center of the cake.

"That guy looks familiar," Harry said, affecting his most charming smile. He thought about adding a wink but quickly stopped his wandering eyelid when the man smiled back. Wider than the first time.

"Does he now?"

Harry wasn't sure what to say next, figuring it was a rhetorical question. "Not a lot of cake missing here." Fuck. He wasn't gonna ask about the cake but apparently his mouth and his brain had different ideas. 

The man's smile turned into a laugh this time. "I made them save me the letters and face."

"Oh." That makes so much _sense_. "I'm Harry."

He held out his hand.

The man took it.

Wednesday. It was a Wednesday when Harry met Drake.


End file.
